From Inside the Capitol! - SYOT OPEN
by AllFredWeasley's
Summary: I'm putting a twist on the regular Hunger Games fanfictions. Instead of having POVs of the contestants I'm going to be writing it as someone from the Capitol watching the games. Submit your own tributes OPEN
1. SYOT Form

Hey guys.

I'm doing a Submit Your Own Tribute Hunger Games fanfiction. I'm putting a little twist on it. Instead of having POVs of the contestants I'm going to be writing it as someone from the Capitol watching the games.

I'd like both the boy and girl from the same district to be submitted by the same person. You can submit tributes to multiple districts. The faster they come in the faster I get started writing.

What I'd like to know about your tributes:

Name:  
>Age:<br>Personality traits:  
>Background story:<br>Volunteered?:  
>Relationship with other tribute from their district? If so, what(ex, lovers, siblings, etc):<br>Appearance:  
>Weaknesses and strengths:<br>Extra info if needed:

That's it! Hope to get to know your tributes!

**District 3 has been filled.**

**Keep in mind I will be writing the reapings and interviews as I get the tribute submissions so that chapters get sent off as soon as all spots are filled.**


	2. Announcing the Games!

The screams from inside the studio are deafening as Ceasar Flickerman walks on stage waving and grinning at the audience. The famous Hunger Games host has a tendency to go for a monochromatic look from hair to suit and this year is no different. His style is just as ostentatious as usual in this year's choices. Ceasar has decided on pale green. His tanned complexion highlights the color, making them really pop. He bows and lifts his hands to calm the crowd into silence.

"Thank you, thank you! Now, it is the time of the year when the excitement starts to rise. The next Hunger Games will be starting in a few weeks. Everywhere in Panem the districts will be getting ready for their reapings. Town squares are being equipped with stages and screens for us to see which young men and women will be coming into the arena. Of course I could sit here and talk about last year's games but I have a feeling you'd rather hear it from last year's Victor. Joining me, please welcome Lovetta Marx!"

The crowd erupts once again as Lovetta enters the stage. Last year's Victor is decked in a long gown of golden fabric which seem to float around her. Ceasar reaches to embrace her. Lovetta waves at the audience and sends them kisses, riling them up even more. She and Ceasar head to the chairs and the noise recedes.

"Lovetta," Ceasar starts, "it's clear you were a fan favorite during last year's games. Sponsors were at your feet, not that you needed them of course." Ceasar smiles. "District 1 isn't particularly known for their creativity with traps. The tributes usually show off a strong offensive force of raw power and skill with weaponry. What made you stay away from that route?"

"Exactly that, Ceasar. It was expected of me to grab some knives and head out for a hunt. I wanted to be a predator but I wanted to show that I wasn't an empty headed one that just rushes into the fray. I knew my best shot was to stay with the Careers because they would control the Cornucopia where I needed the supplies for my traps. When it was my turn to stay up for watch I grabbed inconspicuous items: ropes, wires, barbed spikes. Things the careers wouldn't miss. Then I slipped into the darkness and set up traps where I knew the Careers would patrol. Sponsors helped me by providing poisons to dip my spikes in, which would then get embedded into legs and arms. They'd be in too much pain to run and I could easily come up and strangle them. Once my strongest competition was out of play it was easy to go after the weaker tributes. I wanted to be cunning." Lovetta replies.

"And that you were! Now that you're out of the arena how are things back in District 1? Has anything changed for you?" Ceasar asks.

"Things are never the same after the Games, Victor or not. My house in Victor's Village is beautiful and I feel immensely grateful that I can provide for my family. They spent hours in the factories so we wouldn't have anything missing. I'm happy to give that back to them now."

"Isn't she great? What a good heart." Ceasar was addressing the camera then. "Now, let's shift our focus to the upcoming Games. I have some inside scoops about the coming arena. The Gamemakers don't want to give too much information out but I was told that tributes will have to be ready to face some extremes in terms of biomes. They'll be able to run but they won't be able to hide."

Sounds of wonder came from the audience. Gamemakers are always trying to add new twists year after year. Ceasar and Lovetta shake hands and Lovetta exits the stage, waving goodbye to fans.

"That was all the time we had, folks. Stay tuned. The 86th Hunger Games are coming soon!"

* * *

><p>Disctrict 3 and 5 are filled. I can't write more until at least the first few districts are filled so I can write their reapings. Send in your tributes!<p> 


End file.
